Shape Shifter
by Lucifer David
Summary: AU Fic. Sets in season 3. Tony is not a normal human, he is a shape shifter. Nothing to do with Twilight except the idea. TIVA


**Hey oh,**

**well I'll try something different this time. This fic has nothing to do with "Twilight" (except the idea of werewolves and imprinting). It sets in season 3 when Tony and Ziva first met. They're both shape shifter (like Jacob, Sam,...and so on) and no one knows except Gibbs, Jenny and Eli David/Anthony DiNozzo Sr. And Tony and Ziva both have those tattoos (Twilight) on their right upper arm . /_cb20100928130752/twilightsaga/images/4/41/Quileute_tatoo..jpg**

**Hope you'll enjoy your reading! **

**Love y'all Lucie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS nor the whole imprinting-thing.**

Chapter 1 - First met

It was a hot day in Washington DC, of course it was, but for Anthony DiNozzo it was a dark and cold day. This morning they were on field, actually on a roof of an old building trying to eliminate some terrorists, including Ari Haswari. Kate jumped in front of Gibbs to safe him from a bullet. After they helped her to get up another bullet hit her forehead in less than 20 seconds. It was like the time run backwards, and Tony saw all the things, the moments they shared in their time together. He saw his best friend falling down, blood running out of the hole in her head.

Now, hours later, he still feels her blood on his face, could still smell it. He could've warned Gibbs. He could've seen or smelled Ari. But he didn't. And now Kate's lifeless body was lying on these cold tables down in autopsy. The fact that he was sitting at his desk in the bullpen staring at her empty place, on the empty chair where she used to sit, didn't make his heart hurt less. He lost his best friend to the bastard Haswari. They hadn't had a chance to save Kate. A few minutes before Gibbs for coffee McGee was down by Abby to comfort her. Gibbs and Tony were alone and Tony has asked if he could go. Go out. Run. Maybe he would heve gone in the forest, maybe not. He needed to keep his anger under control. Tony knew that it was not safe, if he would transform into his wof form because he was angry, for no one.

Sometimes he loves to be a wolf. To be free. Then, he runs trough the forests of Virginia and enjoys every step, every minute. But than, there is the loneliness. Yes, Gibbs, Jenny and of course his father knew that Tony was a shape shifter. But they weren't. He wasn't the only one, that was for sure, but he didn't know anyone else. He just wished, that someday, he'll meet another shape shifter. Maybe even his soulmate. He knew he'll find her one day. And if she's really his soulmate, than he'd know. So lost in his thoughts and mumbling something about soulmates and imprinting he didn't heard the young woman coming towards him. She looked questionably at him before she hemmed. His head shot up and Tony awoke from his trance. The foreign woman smiled widely at him. "Hey. I...um...was just...", he tried to explain his daydreaming about true love. "...having a conversation with the desk about soulmates?" She answered teasingly but still smiling. His eyes wandered her body up and down. She was gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. His green eyes followed her as she walked over to McGees chair and sat down. "My name is Anthony DiNozzo. Yours?" Tony asked. He slowly stood up and walked over to her. "Ziva David. I'm looking for Agent Gibbs. Do you know where he is, Anthony?", she wondered while she undid her hair band. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders in long curls. Tony eyed her interested. Her skin was sun kissed and she wore a pair of cargos with a white top and a sandy jacket. "He's gone for coffee. But what do you want from him?" He wondered where she was from. Her accent was middle eastern but he didn't know which country to be exact. "I want to stop him from searching Ari Haswari. He's a Mossad officer and I'm his control officer. He's done nothing wrong. He is a mole in Hamas acting for Mossad.", she explained herself. Her voice was kind of soft. Tony didn't know why, but this woman was special. She seemed so different. Like him. "So you're Israeli." She chuckled. "And you are really clever Anthony. To connect Mossad with Israel." He grinned back at her, one of his famous DiNozzo-grins. "Well, Miss David, what about a little one spin. I'll show you everything." She stood up, still smiling. "I would love to."

This man, he was...different. His scent smelled like...like an animal. Not that she didn't like it. She loved his smell, although she only knew him for minutes. But she really knew this smell. It was...

_No_, she thought,_ it couldn't be. He couldn't be. _

The realization hit her when they entered the elevator. He**was **a shape shifter. He was a wolf. Tony was still talking a bout something meaningless when she suddenly flipped the emergency button and turned towards him. "Tell me who you are!", she ordered kid of softly but also stern. He looked at her with disbelief. "What?", he stammered. Surprised by her tone. But more by her question. "Tell me who you are!", Ziva repeated herself. Standing pretty close to him now. He could feel her breathing and somehow it calmed him. "I'm Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Jr., NCIS Special Agent, well, actually Senior Field Agent. I'm half Italian half American, born in New York. But why do you want to know this?" He wondered, it scares him a bit. Why the hell does she ask this? "Anthony.", Ziva sighed. "Take off your clothes." His eyes went wide. "What?!" The Italian asked in disbelief. "Take off your jacket and shirt." She ordered. She was now even closer as before and he could feel her breath warm against his skin. "Okay, I got that, but why?" He wanted to know from the small Israeli. "Because!", she answered.

When he still made no move to strip down his shirt she closed the last gap between them and took his clothes of by herself. Tony was too shocked to do anything against it. Seconds later he stood in front of her with nothing on but his pants and shoes. His smile was very insulting. But Ziva never intended to have sex in the elevator with a man she barely knew. Her fingers wandered to his arm. There was a big black tattoo. It was a circle with two wolves in it and some other symbols. She let her fingers go over the tattoo. Softly and almost lovingly. "I knew it.", she finally whispered. "What? That I've got a tattoo?", Tony asked half jokingly. He wasn't quite sure if Ziva really knew what the tattoo meant. "How old are you?" She asked, still standing close to him. Now that she had seen the tattoo she scanned the rest of his body. His skin had a fair brown tint. And his abdomen muscles showed very well. He had a hell of a body. What she liked most was the hair on his chest. Softly she started to play with it. And every touch sent a little electric shock through their bodies. Both felt a deep connection. More than...yeah more than what? They couldn't tell. Not now, not at this moment.

"I'm 35. You?", he answered. It was pretty hard to concentrate when someone like her strokes your chest that softly. And he tried hard to not show how much he enjoyed her touch. She smiled lightly. "I am 23 years old, Anthony." He looked a little confused. Ziva was twelve years younger. Twelve years. "Wow, that's...that's pretty young." She just smiled at him before she answered. "I am asking you again, Anthony. Who are you?" Tony eyed her carefully. They hadn't looked in each other's eyes since she had arrived. But why? _Never mind_, he thought. "Well, I am really sorry, but-", she interrupted him by putting her fingers on his lips. She took off her jacket as well and silently showed him her right arm. His self control wasn't as good as hers. His poor gasp proved that. Her arm was decorated with the same tattoo as his. Exact the same. "I should've known. God, Ziva you are a-", and again he was interrupted by her. "A shape shifter. So are you." She kept looking at him, now, searching for his eyes instead of avoiding them. When he finally looked up, his emerald green eyes found her brown ones. He couldn't remove his gaze. Their eyes were locked and suddenly it was like the world stopped spinning. Okay, the elevator isn't the most romantic place on the world for something like that, but the two of them couldn't care less.

Her father's words came to her mind: _"Imprinting is not like love at the first sight, Zivaleh. It is more. It is like gravity. Suddenly it is not the earth holding you here, he does. You will become whatever he needs, a protector, a friend, a lover. As will he. Imprinting is stronger than any force on earth. And someday, my Ziva, you will find your soulmate." _

And she started to believe. Believe her fathers words and every story about shape shifters. Believed in soulmates. Believed in her and _Anthony_.

Her hand was still laying on his bare chest and his was still holding hers. Slowly he closed his eyes and leant his forehead against hers. He could smell her very own scent. A mix of wood, sea and wolf. His parents had always told him that imprinting was a wonderful feeling. But it was more than just wonderful. Now he realized that one part of his soul had missed till she came and filled it. His parents also told him that imprinting would connect your mind with your soulmates. And they were right. He could _feel_ Ziva's mind. Her thoughts and feelings. It was an overwhelming feeling. Love, so free and strong, so deep and true. He loved her with every part of his body before he even knew her feet size. As did she.

He slowly moved his head, and his lips were finally touching hers. They were so soft and warm. He kissed her with all his love. And she kissed him back. It was a lovingly but passionate kiss. He waited so long for her, and now she was there, with him. Hopefully forever.

When oxygen became a need, they parted. Eyes still closed, enjoying the last moments of their kiss. "I found you.", she whispered. "I found you." He couldn't resist kissing her one last time before he finally opened his eyes. Looking at her still closed ones he stroked her cheek. "You searched me?", he asked lightly amused. Ziva opened her brown eyes, glaring at him. "Actually I searched my soulmate." She stroke back teasingly. "Well, then you searched me. God, Ziva, I never thought I would ever find you. And now you're here. Walking into the bullpen, because you wanted to stop Gibbs. I think I have to thank him. Maybe I never would've met you if it wasn't for him." He answered suddenly serious. The Italian pulled her in a tight hug and pulled his nose in her hair breathing in her scent. She clung her arms around his neck softly playing with his hair. "And my father. He sent me here." She whispered back. "Yeah, him too."

"I will have to tell my father I found you.", she said as they released each other. "I guess so. But, this isn't a problem, is it?", Tony wondered whilst he put his shirt on. "We will see." She sighed. Her father was complicated and maybe won't approve her partner, but she imprinted herself on Tony. And so did he. Her father couldn't do a thing to change that. "Would you like to come over to my place tonight? We could talk and get to know each other better." Tony suggested almost shyly. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I would love to." And with that she flipped the emergency button again, ready for the one spin through the NCIS headquarters with Tony.

**Sooo, I hope you liked it. **

**I could end this story now but if you like me to continue I will. **

**Write me your opinion in your reviews, please :)**

**Love Lucie**


End file.
